bfnfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Thormodsen og Isaksen
Thormodsen og Isaksen er en av Bullshit from Norways mest populære serier som omhandler to gretne gamle pensjonister som bor sammen i en liten hybelleilighet på Melbu. Den første videoen ble laget på Stokmarknes i 2014 som et stikk mot Hadsel Kommune, noe som har blitt igjengående i serien. Thormodsen og Isaksen ble i 2015 intervjuet for et prosjekt av førsteklassen fra medier og kommunikasjon ved Hadsel VGS. Introsangen til serien er Varje Gång Jag Ser Dig av Fernandoz. Karakterene Isak Isaksen Isaksen er en gammel surrete pensjonist med et voldsomt temperament. Han fyrer seg lett opp om kommunestyret ikke gjør som han vil og lar det gjerne gå ut over samboeren sin Thormodsen. Isaksens kjennetegn er fiskerhatt, briller og bart. Han er alltid ikledd en brun og hvit genser og går som regel rundt med stokk. Isaksen er spilt av Thomas Gundersen. Thormod Thormodsen Thormodsen er den mer rolige av de to pensjonistene og må derfor ofte roe samboeren Isaksen ned for at han skal passe på hjertet sitt. Han er også alltid iført fiskerhatt og briller, og er ikledd en sort dressjakke og dongeribukser. Thormodsen er spilt av Glenn Hansen. Episodene Thormodsen og Isaksen om Hadsel Kommune I denne videoen møter vi for første gang de to pensjonistene som har tatt turen ut i fjæra for å se og klage på to kunstverk som kommunen har brukt store menger penger på å restaurere. Videoen ender med at de to pensjonistene ser ut over Stokmarknes og får øye på MS Finnmarken. Isaksen hisser seg opp og Thormodsen prøver å roe ham ned uten hell. Thormodsen og Isaksen om sentraliseringen Isaksen med fred i sjelen lager seg en kanne kaffe som han skal drikke mens han leser avisen. Lite fornøyd blir han når han leser at legekontoret på Melbu skal legges ned og flyttes til Stokmarknes. Nok en gang går dette utover Thormodsen. Thormodsen og Isaksen prøver LSD Den kanskje mest komplekse videoen i serien starter med Isaksen som ser på en nazi-dokumentar når han får en pakke på døra av en maskert mann fra Toten Postverk. Han går inn og ser på den sammen med Thormodsen som nå har kommet ut fra toalettet. De åpner boksen med en kniv Isaksen bar under hatten til Thormodsens skrekk. De ser oppi boksen og blir umiddelbart dopet. Pensjonistene våkner på hver sin benk ved et bord midt ute i skogen hvor de etterhvert kan høre stemmen til Adolf Hitler som taler fra oven. På dette tidspunktet får Thromodsen vite at Isaksen kjempet på tysk side som Schutzstaffel-soldat under annen verdenskrig. Dette hjelper imidlertid ikke Isaksen noe som helst når de begge begynner å bli beskutt av tyskere fra det fjerne. De gjemmer seg bak bordet de satt ved og begynner å skyte tilbake med en pistol Thormodsen hadde under hatten, til Isaksens skrekk. Isaksen skyter tilbake med stokken sin som fungerer som en hagle. Midt i den spennende skytingen våkner Thormodsen opp igjen i leiligheten og innser at de begge sitter og skyter mot Hitler fra nazidokumentaren med hver sin vedkubbe. Medvirkende Glenn Hansen som Thormod Thormodsen og postmann fra Toten Postverk Thomas Gundersen som Isak Isaksen__TVINGINNHOLDSFORTEGNELSE__